Hogwarts new babies?
by fun7run
Summary: Dumbledore accidentally took a age turning poition instead of orange juice out of Snape's room and puts it into the orange juice container. What willhappen if some of the students drink it? How would they cure it?


Dumbledore goes into Snape's potion classroom to look for some orange juice that Snape left in there for him to get. On a desk there were two biginto the Ibottles full of orange fluid.

"Now, which one is the orange juice?" He thought, but then just took the one on the left. " He probably just wanted some juice for himself..." he thought as he walked out of the classroom.

What nobody knew until breakfast, is that, the orange juice was actually left in the classroom and what Dumbledore was holding was a poition that Snape made for turning, who ever drinks it, into either a baby or child.

By the morning when all the students were in the great hall waiting for breakfast so they can start thier Saturday, Dumbledore added the "juice" into the container then some students came and poured themselves a helping of it and sat at thier tables. Harry was the first to have a sip from the orange juice, "Hermoine, Ron, do you taste anything wierd about the juice? " He asked them

Hermoine took a sip out of her cup and nodded, too grossed out to say a word. And when Ron did, he agreed even more.

"They must don't know what orange juice tastes like" Neville thought as he shrugged, but as he drank a gulp, he changed his mood. "I see what they mean..." he said.

Fred and George even took a sip from thier cup and thought "Ewwwwww...". But then they had a prank in mind, "Percy, I see you didnt get anything to drink, maybe you can have some of this?" Fred said trying not to laugh. "Uh, ok?" He said, feeling uneasy, but did he understood the point of the joke as he swallowed the gulp in his mouth, so, he turned to his twin brothers and said calmly, "Ha, Ha, I get it!" then put it back onto George's tray. "I regret even liking orange juice" percy thought.

On another table malfroy sat there and started to drink his juice but after the first time it went down his throat, he threw it into the nearest trashcan and yelled "I TASTED BETTER!"

Harry looked around thebroom noticing the people who hated the orange juice.

"What are you doing?" Ron said.

Harry didn't respond but instead started to walk up to the nearest window.

"Youre gonna jump out of the window to get the taste out of your mouth?, really?, I have some mouthwash in my closet if you need it." Hermoine said

"Nope!" Harry responded as he opened the window. By this Hermoine and Ron had transfixed faces.

As hard as he could, Harry threw the cup out of the window yelling "GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!". Then he closed the window as if nothing happened and walked back to his table.

About somewhat near Hogwarts, Voldemort was "watching" the castle until something hit him on the head.

"OW! What the-, oh some orange juice what a great way to start my morning!, THANK YOU HOGWARTS!" He drank some of Harry's orange juice "EWWW!, what is this stuff? Its DISGUSTING!, NEVERMIND WHAT I SAID HOGWARTS! YOUR ORANGE JUICE IS HORRIBLE!"He yelled back at the building. Then, hard as he could, he threw the rest into the nearst pond.

On the top of the great hall, where the staff members were sitting, Snape noticed something wrong with the students.

"Dumbledore?, didyou get the ORANGE JUICE from my classroom? "He asked.

"Well, you did have two containers of orange juice on a table." Dumbledore responded." so I took one, you must have wanted some orange juice for yourself."

"IDIOT, one of them was a new age turning poition I made!, and its already working!"

"Well maybe you should h5vave put that away! And what makes you say that-" Dumbledore was cut off by cries an screams from what sounded like children, and it was true when him and snape turned thier heads to the tables .

There was a baby replacing Harry, he still had the scar on his forehead, and where was his glasses? No one knew.

There was a orange hair baby replacing Ron, who was sobbing a bit. A curly baby girl replacing Hermoine, who was looking at Ron trying to figure out what was wrong with him. A baby boy replacing Neville, who was crying a little louder than Ron. Then at another table was a blond hair baby boy replacing Malfroy, who was taking a nap right on his seat, which was very adorable. After that a pair of twin little kids were trying to figure out what happened, "George, what just happend, what happend to ron?"fred asked, "I dont know Fred but I want a cookie!" George responded . Then they both chanted "COOKIES, COOKIES!, COOKIES!". Then finally, there was a five year old kid turning to his twin brothers and said "Maybe you guys should stop!". They just continued and he gave himself a face palm.

"We should send them to Hagrids..." Dumbledore suggested.

"Yeah." Snape agreed.

"I'll help you with that as well." Profesdor Mcgonall.

Snape grabbed Malfroy and gave cookies to George, Fred and Percy so they could follow him,Dumbledore grabbed Harry and Ron, then professor mcgonagall grabbed Neville and Hermoine. Then snape put a memory spell on the rest of the kids so they would forget the last fifteen they left the building.

"Ok I got everything children need from bottles to blankets to pacifiers to snacks." Said Professor Mcgonagall as she told Percy to hold the diaperbag.

"What's that sound?" Said Dumbledore.

Snape walked up to what looked like a pale baby with red eyes and two line for a nose, Voldemort. Snape pivked him up. "We cant just leave him up here!" He said as he looked at their suprised faces. Then they walked up to Hagrid's hut.


End file.
